O Lado Frágil da Parede de Gelo
by LiLi-K
Summary: Algo terrível acontece com o líder da Weiss, e ficará por conta de seu amante ajudálo a se recompor e voltar a ser como era
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso, essa fic está meio OOC**... ¬.¬

**O lado frágil da perede de gelo**

- Ora, ora... Que bela presa nós pegamos...- Sorriso sádico

- ... _"Como eu vim parar aqui? Só me lembro de estar em uma missão e de repente ser surpreendido com uma pancada na cabeça..."_

- O que foi, líder da Weiss? O gato comeu sua língua?

- ...

- Já que não vai falar nada, então vamos nos divertir um pouco... Farfarello!

- O que foi?

- Vou deixar se divirta com ele primeiro.

Farfie entendeu bem o recado de seu chefe, e seu olhar sádico se mostrava mais e mais presente, estava realmente feliz pelo presente que seu chefe havia lhe dado. Mesmo estando com medo Aya não queria demonstrar seu pavor ao inimigo, ele tentava se esconder por de trás de uma máscara fria, para que ninguém sentisse satisfação por sua dor. Mas sua máscara já deixava transparecer a dor dilacerante que sentia a cada vez que as facas de Farfarello abriam novos cortes em sua pele de alabastro. Em poucos minutos suas roupas não passavam de farrapos.

Aquela cena, a expressão de dor no rosto ainda limpo de Aya, as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos violetas. Toda aquela cena estava excitando Crawford. A única coisa que passava na mente do pobre ruivo, era que ele com certeza morreria ali, naquele momento, longe da pessoa que lhe era mais cara...

-Y.. Yoh...ji..- Murmurou, lembrando-se de quanto amava o loiro mais velho.

-Já chega Farfarello! Acho que já está na hora de você se juntar aos outros, com certeza aqueles dois devem estar tendo problemas, com os outros três Weiss, vá e junte-se a eles enquanto eu fico aqui me divertindo um pouco.

Um pouco relutante e resmungando muito, Farfarello obedeceu as ordem de seu chefe. Deixando Aya completamente sozinho com Crawford. Suas mãos estavam amarradas em suas costas, não permitindo que ele pudesse pegar de volta sua katana. Seu tórax desnudo e ensangüentado, devido aos cortes feitos com habilidade pelas facas realmente afiadas de Farfarello. Enfim o terror já tomara por completo a expressão fria de seu rosto, tudo o que se podia ver naqueles olhos amentistas eram lágrimas e um terrível medo. Sim, Aya havia sido vencido pelo medo, mas não dera um gemido se quer de dor, sua mente ainda estava pensando em Yohji, divagando em suas lembranças, em seus bons momentos. Quando fora brutalmente forçado a voltar a realidade, com um tapa que lhe foi desferido em sua bela face.

- Com certeza aqueles três já devem estar acabando com seus queridos amigos

Ao dizer isso, Crawford atacou a boca de Aya que estava semi aberta. A língua de

Crawford explorava violentamente a boca de Aya, que estava sem ação, seu corpo e

seu coração estavam machucados, e ele não podia fazer nada, se sentia totalmente impotente com tudo aquilo que lhe estava acontecendo. Seu olhos voltaram a encherem-se de lágrimas

quando novamente lembrou-se de Yohji. O beijo violento de Crawford já o estava deixando sem ar. Finalmente o líder do Schwarz, havia dado uma brecha para que Aya pudesse respirar, ele queria gritar, mas sua voz não saía.

Crawford continuou a molestar o ruivo, agora estava beijando, chupando e lambendo seu pescoço.

- O que foi Weiss, não está excitado?

Ao dizer isso continuou explorando loucamente a boca de Aya, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo tórax e pelas costas, feridos pelas facas de Farfarello, quando então acabou por apertar um de seus cortes para ver a expressão de dor e ouvir os gritos do ruivo.

- ... - Aya escancarou a boca, mas nenhum som foi ouvido.

Crawford começou a tirar o restante das roupas do ruivo, que Farfarello não havia retalhado, deixando Aya completamente nu.

- Você tem um belo corpo Weiss.- Ao dizer isso abriu o zíper de sua calça libertando seu membro. Aya mantinha sua boca fechada, não a abriria para deixar que aquele homem descarregasse seu membro nela.

Impaciente Crawford agarrou Aya pelos cabelos, puxando violentamente sua cabeça para trás, o que fez com que o ruivo finalmente abrisse a boca, em mais uma expressão de dor.

Em um súbito, porém violento movimento, Crawford socou seu membro turjido de excitação na boca de Aya, quase fazendo com que o ruivo engasgasse, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem.

Aya não estava sentindo apenas pavor, estava sentindo também nojo, e um ódio tão terrível, por não conseguir reagir contra o homem que o estava violentando.

- Hum... Estou sento até bonzinho com você, veja, eu até me lubrifiquei para não te machucar muito...- após dizer isso, Crawford jogou Aya sobre uma mesa que havia na sala.

- Agora vem a melhor parte!- Então Crawford penetrou violentamente na entrada de Aya.

Novamente, uma terrível dor se fazia presente em seu corpo, as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer,

Aya não tinha mais forças para aguentar a dor, e acabou desfalecendo sobre a mesa, enquanto Crawford, continuou a se divertir com seu corpo inerte.

Crawford fazia movimentos mais e mais rápidos, queria chegar logo ao ápice do prazer, quando finalmente, ele preencheu Aya com seu líquido viscoso, deixando o corpo inerte, sujo de sangue e sêmen cair ao chão.

- Vamos embora, parem de brincar com eles e vamos!

- Mas, nós não vamos matá-los?

- Não Schuldig, já me diverti bastante por hoje, e espero que vocês também.

- Sei...- Um sombrio, porém sarcástico sorriso, foi exposto na face do telepata.- Bom, nos vemos em breve Weiss, me diverti muito!- Quem disse isso foi Schuldig

-A propósito, o líder de vocês tem um belo corpo, e eu me diverti muito com ele. Mas infelizmente ele desmaiou, acho que ele não suportou o fato de eu estar fazendo dele um boneco.- Ao terminar de dizer isso, Crawford saiu calmamente do local da missão, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Aya! Preciso ver como ele está!- O desespero tomou conta de Yohji, que saiu correndo, para acabar sendo surpreendido, pelo estado deplorável em que o seu amado se encontrava. - A... Aya...

Ken e Omi entraram em seguida, e também ficaram surpresos, o corpo de Aya jazia inerte no chão, maculado por cortes em várias partes, completamente ensangüentado, e violado pelo vidente, líder dos Schwarz

- Aya! Acorde por favor Aya!

- Pare de sacudi-lo dessa forma Yohji, assim, você vai machuca-lo ainda mais!

- Ken! O Aya tá morto!- Gritou o playboy com os olhos marejados.

- Ele não tá morto Yohji, eles está apenas desacordado!

- Acho melhor nós levarmos ele para casa, não podemos continuar aqui!

- Omi tem razão, vamos Yohji, lá em casa nós cuidaremos do Aya, e você vai ver, logo, logo ele estará acordado, e nos tratando da forma fria de sempre!- Ken estava Tentando dar um sorriso para confortar o playboy, o que foi em vão.

- Aya... Nós vamos para casa, cuidaremos de você e você ficará bem, por favor resista!

Yohji usou seu sobretudo para cobrir o corpo nu de Aya, e saiu carregando-o no colo. Ken teve que ir dirigindo, Omi foi no banco do passageiro, enquanto Yohji, foi sentado no banco de trás com Aya em seu colo. Yohji, não parava de beijar a face de Aya repetindo para si mesmo - _"vai ficar tudo bem!"_- Isso fazia se sentir mais calmo.- Vamos mais rápido Ken! Você dirige como uma lesma!

- Acontece que se eu for mais rápido vai ser pior, porque eu posso acabar derrapando, ou sendo parado por um policial, ou até mesmo bater o carro!

- Yohji-kun, fique calmo, o Aya-kun vai ficar bem! Quando chegarmos em casa nós cuidaremos bem dele!

Faltava pouco até chegarem à Koneko, e Yohji, finalmente havia conseguido ficar mais calmo, ao chegarem Yohji saltou do carro, entrou correndo, e quase tropeçou e caiu na escada. Entrou no quarto seguido por Ken e Omi, que estavam com medo do playboy fazer alguma besteira, e acabar machucando Aya ainda mais.

- KEN!- Gritou Yohji, que nem havia percebido que Ken e Omi já estavam no seu quarto- Ken, me ajude, precisamos de dar um banho em Aya, não posso deixá-lo sujo com os restos daquele bastardo!

- Não podemos dar banho nele enquanto as feridas não estiverem cicatrizadas! Você nunca ouviu falar que quando um pessoa corta os pulsos, ela morre mais rápido se estiver dentro de uma banheira com água? 1

- Omi tem razão, o máximo que podemos fazer é limpá-lo com algumas toalhas umidas e depois faremos uns curativos. O que está esperando Yohji? Vá logo buscar um balde com água do chuveiro e algumas toalhas, e você Omi, me ajude a fazer os curativos após eu e Yohji terminarmos de limpá-lo!

- Hai!

/ Alguns minutos depois.. /

- Yohji! Limpe-o com mais cuidado, assim você só vai machucá-lo!

- Ah! Eu não consigo manter a calma, vendo-o neste estado!

-Pronto, ele já está bem limpo, agora, Omi, vamos passar um pouco de água oxigenada para impedir que os ferimentos se infeccionem

- Hai!

A única coisa que Yohji poderia fazer por Aya era ficar quieto, e não atrapalhar os dois que limpavam, e tratavam dos ferimentos do ruivo, em seu estado, Yohji só poderia atrapalhar. Um grande sentimento de impotência tomou conta do playboy, e sem perceber, seus olhos estavam tomados pelas lágrimas.- _"Por que eu não matei logo aquele alemão desgraçado, para poder impedir que aquele desgraçado do Crawford fizesse isso com você..?"_

- Pronto, agora ele precisa descansar, Yohji, você pode ficar cuidando dele?

- Cl.. claro!

O playboy estava muito abatido, se culpando pelo que acontecera ao ruivo, mas não era sua culpa. Ele olhou para o rosto de Aya, sua expressão ainda era de muita dor, mas agora ele parecia mais calmo.

-Ne, Ken-kun?

- Nan da?

- O Aya-kun vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Bom, os ferimentos dele foram leves, e a julgar pela resistência dele, em poucos dias, eles já estarão cicatrizados, mas não posso dizer o mesmo dos sentimentos dele...

- Por que?

- O Aya, pode fingir que nada aconteceu, em seu exterior, a parede intransponível de gelo que ele é, pode não deixar transparecer todo o sofrimento dele, mas seu interior é diferente, ele vai sofrer muito com isso, ele não vai conseguir esquecer tudo o que aconteceu com ele, e cada dia mais, vai tentar se afastar das pessoas, fechando-se em si mesmo, não dando brechas para ser machucado novamente. Ele foi tocado na parte mais frágil de sua parede de gelo, quanto mais forte é essa parede, mais doloroso é quando ela é quebrada. 2

- Você quer dizer que ele pode se afastar da gente mais ainda depois do que aconteceu? Até mesmo do Yohji?

- Bom, isso é apenas uma suposição, mas pode acontecer o inverso, e ele pode passar a procurar mais o nosso apoio, ele sabe que não pode suportar uma dor dessas sozinho, ele sabe que ele precisa de alguém.- Disse isso acariciando os loiros cabelos de Omi. - Você sabe que eu nunca me perdoaria, se eu deixasse acontecer com você o mesmo que aconteceu com o Aya? Eu ficaria igual ao Yohji ou até mesmo pior!

- Que bom saber que você se preocupa comigo ken-kun!

- Sabe por que eu me preocupo tanto com você?

- Hum... Nhaum...

- Porque Aishiteru!

- Aishiteru mo Ken-kun!- Um sorriso angelical iluminou a face do chibi, ficara muito feliz, com o que o jogador acabara de lhe dizer.

- Ahn... Omi... - Ken ficou levemente enrubrecido.

- Pois não, Ken-kun?

- Er... Você não quer dormir no meu quarto hoje? Bem... nã... não é nada do que você está pensando, eu...

-O que foi Ken-kun, diga logo- Fingindo uma falsa impaciência

- Eu só quero que você fique perto de mim!

Omi ficou nas pontas dos pés para depositar um suave beijo na boca de Ken

- Hai Ken-kun, eu vou dormir no seu quarto!

No outro quarto o ruivo estava dormindo na cama de Yohji, e este em uma poltrona. Aya começou a ter um pesadelo com o que lhe ocorrera durante a missão, Crawford o perseguia até em sonhos, ou melhor, em pesadelos, mas mais que medo, Aya sentia-se culpado, como permitiu ser pego tão facilmente? Justo ele que não admitia falhas em suas missões, ele era duro com seus companheiros, mas mais consigo mesmo.

O mais estranho era o fato de sua voz não sair quando ele queria gritar, estaria ele mudo devido a experiência traumática? Seu pesadelo continuou ele tentava se soltar, ele gritava, mas seu grito saia mudo, ele se sentia asfixiar por causa do pavor, foi quando um grito ecoou pelo quarto, e ele acordou completamente suado.

-Aya! Vc está bem?

-Y... Yohji...- Foi o que o ruivo falou para depois desmaiar novamente.

Yohji não dormiu aquela noite, ficou apenas vigiando o sono de seu koi.

O resto da noite foi tranqüila, Ken e Omi dormiram abraçados no quarto do jogador, e Aya pareceu não ter mais tido nenhum pesadelo naquela noite. Só não por Yohji, que ficou acordado, não conseguia dormir vendo todo o sofrimento de Aya.

Naquela manhã Aya finalmente acordara, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, tentou sentar-se na cama, mas não conseguiu, estava sentindo muita dor para conseguir se mover, ouvia o barulho do chuveiro

- _"Com certeza deve ser Yohji tomando banho..."-_Pensou lembrando-se dos momentos que os dois passaram juntos. E da primeira vez que tomaram banho juntos. Um gostoso e demorado banho...

A porta do banheiro se abriu, saindo um pouco de vapor, eis que surge o loiro de olhos esmeralda, com uma toalha em volta da cintura, os cabelos loiros molhados e ainda pingando, seu corpo esbelto e definido ainda úmido. (Leve hemorragia nasal) Sem perceber que o ruivo já acordara, ele começa a vestir-se, deixando a toalha cair sensualmente, mesmo que sem querer. O ruivo estava tendo aquela visão maravilhosa, estaria ele ainda dormindo? Com certeza não, pois se ele estivesse dormindo, com certeza Crawford estaria em seu sonho o assombrando. Então tudo o que ele passou foi real, e agora estava lá dormindo na cama de Yohji. Com certeza o loiro ficara acordado a noite toda velando seu sono, olhando cada movimento seu, para ver se sentia algum incomodo.

Novamente os olhos do ruivo estavam marejados.

_- "Que droga, estou muito sensível, não consigo me segurar quando lembro do que passei..."_

- A.. Aya... Meu Deus... Aya...- Yohji não conseguiu conter a surpresa ao ver o ruivo de olhos abertos, mostrando que ainda estava vivo. Yohji queria abraça-lo e cobri-lo de beijos, mas o único lugar que permanecia sem um corte era seu belo rosto.-Você acordou agora?

-Não, eu acordei um pouco antes de você sair do banho... Pelo menos eu pude ter aquela visão maravilhosa...-(safadeeeeeeeeeeeenho )

Aya conseguiu deixar o Loiro sem graça_- "Parece que sua personalidade não mudou muito... " _-Mas ao falar isso ele percebeu que os olhos de Aya se afogavam em lágrimas. -Está sentindo

alguma dor, Aya?

- Em todo corpo.

-Mas pelo menos Farfarello poupou seu rosto

-A dor que Farfarello me causou é irrelevante, se comparada a dor que Crawford me causou... Naquela hora, eu preferia ter morrido...

-Não fale assim Aya... Eu... Me perdoe por não ter te protegido... Se eu não tivesse deixado você ir procurar Crawford sozinho, nada disso teria acontecido...

-Mas fui eu que abaixei a guarda, na hora que estava vasculhando o local da missão...

- Aya, não se culpe por tudo o que acontece com você, você também pode errar, não se esqueça disso, e por favor não se martirize tanto... Você vai ter uma oportunidade pra fazer o Crawford pagar pelo que ele fez à você.- Yohji terminou de se vestir e ia se afastando em direção à porta, quando Aya o agarrou pelo braço.

-Yotan, fique aqui comigo, onegai...

Yohji não conseguiu lutar contra o pedido do ruivo, ele viu que seu amado estava fragilizado por demais, depois de tudo o que passou nas mãos de Crawford. Yohji ajoelhou-se ao lado de Aya, capturou sua boca e lhe deu um beijo extremamente apaixonado, o loiro vasculhava avidamente cada canto da boca de Aya, lambendo e mordiscando seus lábios.

- Como você pode fazer isso com alguém que está de cama?

Yohji apenas deu um sorriso, sua mão direita foi descendo pelo tórax enfaixado, logo após pelo abdômen (também enfaixado --), até chegar na protuberância que crescia mais e mais entre as pernas do ruivo.

-Você ficou excitado só com isso?

Aya apenas ficou mais excitado ao sentir as mãos do playboy, alisando seu membro por cima da calça de moleton que vestia.

- Quer que eu te alivie?

- Si... sim

Yohji deu mais um sorrizinho, e foi tirando bem de vagar a calça de Aya, revelando um membro turgido de desejo. Começou então a acariciar o membro de Aya, enquanto observava suas reações de puro prazer, de repente começou a acariciar a glande com a língua, arrancando gemidos do ruivo, que parecia neste momento, esquecer a dor dos ferimentos, que lhe foram causados no corpo, e em seu coração. A expressão no rosto do espadachim era de um grande prazer. Yohji continuava com sua prazerosa tortuda, dando um banho de gato no pênis de Aya.

- Yo... Yotan... Aaaah...- soltou um longo gemido- Assim... eu... não vou... não vou durar por mais... tanto tempo... aaah...

-Calma, eu nem comecei ainda... Você nem está aguentando o início, então não vai aguentar o que vai vir pela frente.

Yohji voltou à sua tortura, mas dessa vez abocanhou o membro do espadachim, fazendo um lento movimento de vai e vem, misturado com uma sucção, que ia aumentando a força gradualmente levando o ruivo ao delírio.

- Yohji... Eu vou... ah... eu vou...

Yohji parou o que estava fazendo apenas para observar a face de Aya, completamente rubra e uma violenta expressão de prazer.

- Por... por que você parou?- Perguntou o ruivo meio confuso.

-Porque ainda não é hora de você gozar.

- Mas...- O espadachim foi calado com uma beijo selvagem de seu amante. Novamente Yohji foi descendo até chegar ao membro de Aya. Ele continuou com seus movimentos, dessa vez mais rápidos, e com uam sucção mais forte.

Aquilo tudo era demais para Aya suportar, então ele acabou gozando na boca de yohji, gritando em plenos pulmões, o playboy lambeu tudo com gosto, limpando toda a sujeira que orgasmo de Aya havia feito em seu corpo quase todo enfaixado.

- E então itoshi, está mais aliviado?

- Sim.

Novamente Yohji capturou a boca de Aya em um beijo alucinadamente apaixonado, o ruivo acompanhava com prazer os movimentos da língua de seu koi em sua boca.

- Acho melhor você voltar a dormir agora.

// Continua... //

Bom, essa está sendo a segunda fanfic que eu escrevo, espero que esteja agradando a quem a está lendo!

1- Bom, o exemplo da pessoa que corta o pulso dentro de uma banheira com água é mesmo verdade, principalmente se a água for quente, ela impede a coagulação do sangue no local do ferimento, o que permite que o sangramento continue, e a pessoa perca o sangue mais rápido, do que ela perderia se estivesse em um ambiente seco.

Boas crianças não fazem isso!

Logo, devidos aos cortes causados por Farfarello, com certeza Aya perderia muito sangue se fosse mergulhado em uma banheira, como Yohji queria, e segundo os 10 mandamentos, eu não posso matar nenhum personagem!

2 O Ken² é o psicólogo que eu pedi à Deus! XD Quer dizer, à Koyasu Sama!

Dedico esta fanfic, as minhas queridas maninhas mais novas Asuka chan e Yui chan

E a minha companheira de delírios yaois Aizawa Tachi!

Bom, estarei esperando comentários! Por favor, só não me matem pelo que eu fiz com o Aya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bom, me desculpem se a fic está ficando muito OOC, esto tentando fazer o possível, p/ não mudar muuuuuuito a personalidade dos Weiss, mas tá muito difícil... Desculpa... i.i

**O Lado Frágil da Parede de Gelo**

Parte 2

- Ouviu esse grito Omi?

- Será que o Aya está sentindo alguma dor? - Pergunta o chibi inocente.

- Não, esse grito é diferente de um grito de dor, muito diferente!- Responde Ken com um sorriso malicioso estampado em seus lábios.

- Hum... não sei Kenken, acha mesmo que Yohji faria isso com o Aya naquelas condições?

- Não sei, mas acho que sim, quer que eu te mostre como?

- Hai!

Ken saiu carregando Omi até seu quarto. Abriu a porta, deitou Omi delicadamente em sua cama. Começa a Beija-lo, explorando sua boca. Teve que se afastar quando sentiu o oxigênio faltar. Suas mãos foram se movimentando, despindo o chibi com muita sensualidade, após tirar a blusa de Omi, ele começa a acariciar de forma ousada seu torax, suas mãos faziam movimentos leves, mas faziam o chibi se arrepiar consecutivamente, excitando-o, enquanto mordiscava, lambia e beijava o pescoço do loirinho. Conseguindo arrancar de sua boca um gemido.

-Anh... Kenken... eu te quero... muito...

Continuando a deliciosa tortura Ken, começa a descer beijando o tórax nú de Omi, lambendo e mordiscando os mamilos do garoto, exitando-o cada vez mais com suas carícias. Suas mãos finalmente alcançam a calça do loirinho, Ken começou a desabotoá-la, o chibi tentou ajudá-lo a tirá-la mais rápido, mas o jogador agarrou os pulsos do garoto e elevou as mãos acima da cabeça do garoto, enquanto sussurra aos ouvidos do chibi.

-Que garoto mal... Pra que a pressa?

- Ahn.. Ken kun, você tá demorando muito...

- Fique calmo, logo você terá o que quer.

Ken continuou a tirar a calça do chibi, começou a beijar suas pernas, subindo pelas coxas, deixando um rastro molhado, começou a tirar a cueca de Omi, e novamente desceu beijando as pernas do garoto, para então voltar a subir. Torturando ainda mais Omi. O moreno começou a beijar e lamber a virilha do garoto, fazendo-o arrepiar involuntariamente, e pedir mais por seus toques.

-Ken kun... eu quero... muito...

Ao ouvir o pedido do loirinho, Ken abocanhou seu membro. O moreno movimentava a cabeça para cima e para baixo, enquanto observava as reações que causava no rosto e corpo do garoto mais novo. Quando ele percebeu que o garoto estava atingindo o clímax, parou por completo, deixando o garoto confuso, mas ele sabia que seu koi não o deixaria na mão, e com certeza estava guardando o melhor para o final.

Ken subiu novamente beijando a boca de Omi, dando-lhe um beijo extremamente selvagem, sentou-se na cama, e fez Omi sentar-se em seu colo, os dois ficaram frente a frente, e Ken começou a penetrá-lo bem de vagar, para não machucar o garoto. Em seguida, Ken voltou a se deitar deixando Omi por cima. O garoto começou a se movimentar em um rítmo lento, cavalgando em cima do jogador.

-Isso... ahn... assim... Omi... aaaahn...

Ao ouvir os gemidos do jogador o garoto começou a movimentar-se com mais rapidez, mas o moreno não o permitiu continuar.

-O que foi Ken, não está gostando?

-Hum... Estava ótimo, mas eu quero trocar a posição. (kama sutra o)

Eles trocam a posição Omi ficando de lado (Tabu) e Ken atrás dele, enquanto estocava o garoto, o jogador o masturbava, os dois gemiam quase em dueto.

-Anh... Omi... Eu te amo... Muito...

-Ken kun... Eu também... te.. amo... aaaaaaaaaaanh...

Com um gemido mais longo Omi novamente alcançou o clímax gozando na mão do jogador, o garoto agarrou a mão do jogador e começou a lambê-la. O simples toque da língua do garoto em seus dedos, foi suficiente para causar no jogador uma sensação de extremo prazer, causando-lhe um gozo avaçalador. O jogador saiu de dentro de Omi, e continuou deitado ao seu lado, os dois ficaram abraçados, podiam ouvir claramente seus corações batendo descompaçados e suas respirações ofegantes. Eles acabaram adormecendo, Omi estava deitado com a cabeça no tórax bem definido do jogador, e Ken envolvendo-o em um terno abraço.

Yohji entra na cozinha para preparar algo para que Aya se alimentasse, e ele também.

-Onde está o povo dessa casa? O Omi nem fez o almoço... Deixa pra lá...

// Alguns minutos depois //

Aya novamente acordara, mas continuava sentindo dores terríveis pelo corpo, nem sabia como conseguiu adormecer, ele fitava o teto do quarto de Yohji, quando este entrava no quarto com uma bandeja com duas tigelas de sopa.

Ele ajudou Aya a se sentar, colocou a bandeja em seu colo.

-Você come sozinho ou prefere que eu coloque na sua boca?

-Pode deixar, eu consigo comer sozinho.

Yohji entregou a tigela à Aya, ele tentava levar a colher à boca, mas suas mãos tremiam muito, e acabou derramando a sopa na cama.

-Droga! Desculpe Yohji... Acabei sujando a sua cama...

-Tudo bem, eu limpo isso depois. Acho que vou ter que colocar a comida na sua boca!

-...

Yohji começa a levar a primeira colherada à boca de Aya.

-Tá quente...

-Desculpa, agora eu vou assoprar, tá bem?

-Tá...

Yohji foi ajudando Aya a tomar a sopa, demorou um tempo, até que ele termine de tomar toda a sopa, mas ele conseguiu fazer Aya toma-la, só que estava um tanto apimentada, mas o ruivo preferiu não falar nada, para não magoar o playboy que tanto amava (esse Aya é do Paraguai... u.u) .

-Isso, tomou tudinho, então, eu vou tomar a minha sopa, daqui a pouco o Ken e o Omi vêm aqui trocar seus curativos!

Yohji começou a tomar calmamente a sopa (apimentada), mas parou na metade.

-Acho melhor eu ir buscar água pra você! Uma garrafa bem grande de água!

O ruivo apenas sorriu, enquanto viu o loiro saindo do quarto

_-"O Aya tá muito estranho... Por que ele não me avisou que a sopa tava tão apimentada? Se fosse o Aya de sempre com certeza ele diria algo... "_

Yohji estava começando a se preocupar com Aya, que estava se mostrando muito estranho. Ele foi á cozinha beber um copão de água, e levou uma garrafa de água para o ruivo.

-Acho melhor você tomar bastante água!

O ruivo estava com muita sede e acabou tomando toda a água da garrafa. Então, Ken entrou no quarto, e Omi entrou logo atrás dele.

-Bom, está na hora de fazermos novos curativos! Yohji traga novamente um balde com água e toalhas limpas, Omi me ajude a despir Aya.

-Omi, eu troco de lugar com você!

-Acho melhor não Yohji, você não leva jeito pra essas coisas, quer dizer, não quando a pessoa que você vai despir está muito ferida!

-K´so!

Omi e Ken sentaram Aya na cama, e começaram a tirar as bandagens

-É... Os cortes estão se fechando... Mas, como está se sentindo?

-Como você se sentiria depois de ser violentado? Eu me sinto péssimo... Acho que seria melhor que aquele desgraçado tivesse me matado...

-Seria mais fácil sim, mas não para você, e sim para ele, pelo menos, ele teria conseguido destruir o líder da Weiss, mas Aya... Como ficaria a sua irmã? Você a deixaria morrer? E Yohji? Se você visse como ele ficou quando ele te viu naquele estado... Eu nunca o vi tão desesperado em todo este tempo que eu o conheço, eu nunca o vi daquele jeito...

Yohji voltou para o quarto, Omi e Ken haviam terminado de despir Aya.

-Yohji, me ajude a limpá-lo, mas com cuidado, por favor!

-Tudo bem!

Eles terminaram de limpar o ruivo e Omi ajuda Ken a colocar novas bandagens no jovem líder, ao terminarem, os dois se despediram e voltaram para o quarto de Ken.

-Y... Yotan...

-O que Aya?

-Acho melhor você dormir aqui comigo, na sua cama...

-Não sei, não, acho que eu posso não me controlar e te atacar no meio da noite...

-Tudo bem, pelo menos não vou me sentir tão sozinho...

O loiro se deitou ao lado de Aya, e observou o ruivo cerrar seus olhos, entrando em um sono profundo. Naquela noite Aya não foi perseguido por seus pesadelos, por isso consegui adormecer tranqüilamente.

Yohji observava o ruivo deitado ao seu lado, admirava o quanto era lindo o jovem assassino como poderia uma alguém com aparência tão pura ser um assassino tão frio que não demonstrava emoções? O loiro mais velho apenas depositou um terno beijo nos lábios do outro rapaz e também adormeceu. Um sono merecido, após ter ficado tanto tempo acordado observando Aya com muita preocupação.

// 6 dias depois... //

Aya já estava completamente curado, mas como Ken havia previsto, ele havia mudado muito seu comportamento, ele não se mostrava mais tão frio, pelo contrário ele procurava ficar o mais perto possível de seus outros companheiros.

Por demonstrar mais fragilidade, Yohji não o deixava mais agir sozinho nas missões, isso estava afetando muito na eficiência de todo o grupo. O líder estava tendo muita dificuldades na hora de cumprir as missões. Logo ele, que não admitia erros tolos, que gostava de terminar suas missões com perfeição estava com dificuldades por causa de um tráuma.

Naquele dia eles teriam uma nova missão, parecia uma missão bem simples, eles teriam que destruir uma quadrilha de seqüestradores, que estava agindo pelas redondezas.

- Bom, dessa vez teremos que agir em dupla, no cativeiro estão o refém, e mais seis seqüestradores, dois atacam diretamente e outros dois ficam dando cobertura.

Então as duplas serão Ken e Aya, nos ataques diretos, eu e Yohji nos ataques de cobertura.

-É realmente uma boa idéia colocar o Aya em um ataque direto?

- Por que não seria? Pode ficar tranqüilo Yohji, qualquer problema nós dois, que estaremos escondidos podemos resolver, mas precisamos ficar em um alerta constante

- Tudo bem Yohji, eu não vou me distrair novamente. Omi, então eu ficarei no ataque direto. Dessa vez não vou falhar!

- Mas você não pode falhar mesmo, dessa vez temos uma pessoa para proteger, qualquer deslize e a missão vai para o espaço!

- Ken kun, não fale assim! Não foi culpa dele!- Disse Omi com medo que as palavras do jogador ferissem o ruivo.

- Bom, de qualquer forma é melhor nós nos prepararmos, já são quase dez horas!

// No local da missão... //

- Abssynian e Siberian, vocês dois devem entrar e surpreender os seqüestradores, enquanto isso, eu e Balinese ficaremos vigiando a ação de vocês, lutaremos caso vocês tenham alguma dificuldade.

Os quatro assassinos concordam. Aya e Ken entram na frente, os dois cautelozamente vão avançando pela mansão abandonada, teriam que chegar ao porão, lá encontrariam o refém e os seqüestradores.

Entrando em uma enorme sala completamente vazia, foram caminhando, quando acabaram por serem surpreendidos por um dos seqüestradores. Ele estava armado, mas antes de começar a atirar ele foi atacado por Ken.

- Siga em frente Abssynian, eu vou matar este, e daqui a pouco eu te alcançarei!

- Certo!

Aya continuou seguindo em frente. Enquanto isso Omi e Yohji entraram pelos fundos da mansão abandonada.

- Será que o Abssynian está bem?

- Acho que sim, dessa vez ele prometeu que não falharia, com certeza ele nos ajudará a concluir a missão com êxito!- Disse o chibi tentando acalmar o preocupado Yohji.

Ken havia acabado de matar o cara, e continuou seguindo Aya. Yohji e Omi já estavam dentro da mansão, e Aya acabara de encontrar a escada que com certeza daria no porão.

Aya começou a descer a escada, quando encontra o refém com mais dois dos seqüestradores.

Ele mata os dois seqüestradores com os golpes de sua katana, quando ia soltar o refém se surpreende ao ouvir um grito.

- Cuidado!- Era o jogador que vinha correndo em sua direção, empurrando-o de encontro ao chão ele é acertado no braço por um tiro.

Logo o corpo do quarto seqüestrador encontra o chão já sem vida, Omi e Yohji haviam

chegado a tempo antes que o bandido desse outro tiro, mas desta vez para matar Ken. O homem estava com uma flecha cravada na nuca. Os dois continuaram se escondendo, quando surgem os últimos dois seqüestradores. Ken teve dificuldades para matar seu oponente devido ao ferimento no braço, e acabou precisando da ajuda de Omi. Yohji ajuda Aya a matar o outro seqüestrador. Eles soltam o refém e vão embora.

-Nossa Aya, dessa vez você trabalhou muito bem!- Disse Omi entusiasmado ao ver Aya trabalhar quase tão perfeitamente quanto antes.-Pelo jeito você está se recuperando bem daquilo!

-É... Mas ainda não me sinto bem quando estou só...

-Você sente medo Aya? O que você faria caso encontrasse o Crawford novamente? Quer dizer, com certeza você terá de enfrentá-lo novamente...

Aya não sabia como responder, aquele nome o causava náuzeas, medo, despertava terríveis sentimentos em si. Novamente ele se mostrava fraco, indefeso, dependente.

Chegando em casa, Ken e Omi foram dormir, Yohji havia subido também. Aya sentou-se no sofá seu olhar demonstrava apenas tristeza, ficou um bom tempo fitando o nada. As lembranças assombravam sua mente, ele pensava em como reagiria quando acontecesse aquilo que Omi havia lhe dito, novamente lágrimas.

Yohji estava descendo as escadas quando se deparou com o ruivo chorando, ficou extremamente preocupado.

-O que foi Aya? Você está bem?

-Y... Yotan... Promete que você não vai me abandonar, nunca?

-Claro que sim Aya... Eu te amo, e nunca faria isso com você... Nunca te abandonaria... -Yoji estava ficando mais preocupado depois da pergunta que o ruivo havia lhe feito.-Venha, vamos dormir, precisamos descansar!

O ruivo se levantou do sofá e acompanhou Yohji até o quarto, Fechou a porta e caminhou em direção à cama. Yohji abraçou Aya e começou a beijá-lo. Os dois vão se encaminhando para a cama, o Loiro deitou-se sobre o espadachim, sem descolarem os lábios. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo de Aya. Ele começou a tirar a camisa do espadachim, mas é interrompido, pelo ruivo que o impede de continuar.

-Alguma coisa errada Aya?

-Me desculpa Yohji, mas eu não posso... Não posso continuar... Sinto muito... Acho melhor dormir no meu quarto esta noite... - Disse o ruivo se levantando e caminhando até a porta. Yohji ficou tão atônito com a reação do ruivo, que nem teve forças de se levantar e impedir que fosse embora, ficou apenas observando o ruivo saindo de seu quarto e desaparecendo por de trás da porta, que logo fora fechada. Um pouco contrariado ele tentou dormir, mas mais do que nunca, o sono lhe faltava ficou apenas fitando o teto.

-Droga... Eu quero meu Aya de volta... Maldito Crawford! Você roubou a pessoa que eu mais amava! Nunca vou te perdoar!

;´ Continua... ;´

Calma, eu sei que meio mundo tá querendo me matar, principalmente fãs do Aya, eu compreendo seus sentimentos, eu tb sou fã do Aya, e eu entrei em depressão quando essa idéia veio à minha mente! Se vcs quiserem, eu ajudo vcs a me matarem!

Bom, essa parte da fanfic foi o cúmulo da falta de criatividade de minha parte, tipo... Eu comecei a escrever na maior empolgação, estava meio que feliz, quando de repente, minha mente entra em um estado de hibernação contínuo... i.i é triste, eu sei... Senti isso na pele... Nho, então esperem a conclusão, para tentarem me assassinar! Kissus à todos! )3(#.#)


	3. Chapter 3

O Lado Frágil da Parede de Gelo

Parte 3

Naquela manhã Aya preferiu continuar trancado em seu próprio quarto, novamente havia tido pesadelos com aquele maldita missão, e estava triste com o que havia feito com Yohji na noite anterior, com certeza o playboy ficou sem entender sua atitude. Yohji só consegui dormir quando o Sol já estava nascendo, para sua sorte era domingo e ele poderia recuperar o sono atrasado.

Ken e Omi estavam na cozinha tomando café.

-Ken kun... Estranho, nem o Aya nem o Yohji acordaram até agora...

-Ah! Omi, provavelmente ficaram se exercitando durante a noite toda!

-Não, ontem o Aya foi dormir no quarto dele, ele saiu de cabeça baixa e nem me viu no corredor... Será que eles brigaram?

- Será? Bom, isso não é da nossa conta, hoje eu vou sair para jogar então eu vou ficar o dia inteiro fora de casa, e a noite pode ficar me esperando!- Disse em um tom de provocação

-Ha! Essa noite eu vou é dormir! Eu pensava que você iria passar o dia comigo, mas como você prefere ficar jogando futebol com aqueles garotinhos, então vai dormir sozinho esta noite!-Disse em um tom de ironia provocando o jogador.

-Na... Nani! Quer dizer que vou ter que dormir sozinho esta noite se eu sair para jogar!

-É, nós nunca passamos um domingo juntos, você só sai para jogar e eu fico aqui sozinho enquanto o Yohji e o Aya ficam lá em cima, isso é injustiça!-Disse isso cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

-Tá, tá bem Omitchi, eu passo o dia com você hoje! Agora desfaz essa carinha e me diz, o que você quer fazer?

-Não é óbvio?-Disse com a cara mais inoscente do mundo.

-O que?- Ken faz uma cara de "não tô entendendo"

-Aaaaaah, Kenken, você é muito lerdo! Vem cá, vem!- Omi puxa o moreno até o quarto, e tranca a porta.-Agora eu acho que já deu pra entender, né?

-Não, eu não saquei ainda!

-O quê!

-Hahahahaha! Nossa Omi, você fica tão lindinho quando tá nervoso! Era só brincadeira, é claro que eu entendi o que você quer!

Ken pegou Omi no colo e foi caminhando em direção à cama Ken deitou Omi na cama, começando a despi-lo.

-Nossa Omittchi, você tem um corpo muito lindo! É por isso que não me canço de te ver nu! Eu quero beijar seu corpo inteiro!

Ken começou a beijar o rosto de Omi, passando pelo rosto, seguiu para o pescoço, descendo ao tórax, dando um tratamento especial aos mamilos do loirinho, que eram um de seus pontos mais sensíveis. Foi descendo até alcançar o abdômen, beijando o baixo ventre, que fez com que o garoto arqueace o corpo. Passou a beijar a virília, o membro do garoto que estava dando sinais de vida ficando quase tão duro quanto pedra, ele beijou a pontinha e foi beijando até a base, desceu beijando a coxa direita, o joelho, canela, os pés e em seguida os 5 dedos, fez o caminho inverso pela perna esquerda. Deitou Omi de bruços, começou beijando-o pela nuca , seguindo todo o caminho da coluna do garoto, sentindo que todo o corpo do garoto se arrepiava, ao mais suave toque nessa região, havia desoberto mais um ponto sensível em seu pequeno amante.

-Hum... Ken kun, isso é tão... tão bom...

Ken alcançou as nádegas do chibi, começou a massageá-las afastando-as, dando passagem para seu membro. Ken penetrava mais e mais fundo. Começou então a puxar o garoto fazendo-o ficar de quatro, tocando mais e mais fundo, o jogador envolveu o pênis de Omi em sua mão, começando os movimentos ritimados, de seus corpos, que se moviam em cincronia perfeita. Ken entrava e saía de dentro de Omi mais e mais rápido, e o movimento que fazia com suas mãos envolvendo o falo do garoto também ficaram mais rápido. Logo Omi atingiu o clímax seguido por Ken.

/ Duas horas depois /

Omi estava na cozinha preparando o almoço, Ken o estava ajudando, Yohji ainda estava dormindo, e Aya havia resolvido sair, mas sua cara não era das melhores, sentia vergonha de ter que encarar Yohji, depois do que havia feito, logo depois de fazê-lo prometer que nunca o abandonaria, queria se entregar para Yohji como das outras vezes que o fez, mas se sentia muito sujo para isso, ainda achava estar infectado com os restos do líder dos Schwarz, sentia verdadeiro nojo quando pensava nisso. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Omi.

-Bom dia Aya-kun! Como foi sua noite? (ainda era antes do meio-dia! o)

-Minha noite não foi das melhores...

-Está se sentindo mal?

-Não...

-O que houve Aya, o Yohji fez alguma coisa?- Dessa vez era Ken quem perguntava.

-Não, ele não fez nada, foi apenas eu quem deixou de fazer... Mas... Eu não conseguia deixar ele me tocar, não queria que ele se infectasse como eu fui...

-Nossa, você fala isso como se estivesse doente...-Disse Omi fazendo uma cara de espanto

-Não, eu não estou doente, mas eu estou sujo... Ainda estou sujo...

-Enquanto você estiver pensando assim, você não vai deixar o Yohji se aproximar de você, a distância entre vocês, a barreira que você está impondo entre vocês, só para tentar preservá-lo, só vai fazendo o amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro se desgastar, e por fim vocês vão se separar, você só vai fazer o Yohji sofrer se continuar agindo dessa forma, e você também vai sofrer. Você quer desistir de tudo o que sente pelo Yohji só porque está se sentindo sujo? Quer desistir de tudo o que sente só por causa do maldito Crawford? Pensei que você fosse mais forte do que isso! Você se demonstra frio, mas no fundo é mais frágil do que uma taça de cristal! Do que adinta se cercar por uma parede de gelo intransponível, se quando essa parede é tocada em seu lado mais frágil ela desaba? Aya... Você tem que se mostrar forte em situações como esta... Construa a parede de gelo que você quizer em volta de si, mas ela sempre terá uma parte frágil, ela sempre desabará e cada vez será mais doloroso, se você ama o Yohji pare de se martirizar dessa forma! Vá conversar com ele, exponha o que está sentindo, com certeza ele irá te compreender!

-Eu... Você tem razão... Eu vou esperar o Yohji acordar e conversarei com ele!-Dessa vez Aya se mostrou determinado, todo aquele sermão de Ken havia ajudado a tentar salvar seu relacionamento, que estava por um fio, por causa de suas atitudes.

Aya permaneceu na sala, Ken ligou a TV, estava passando um programa humorístico. O espadachim que agora olhava para a TV, mais parecia um zumbi. Enquanto Ken se desfazia em gargalhadas, o ruivo apenas olhava para a TV com um olhar dezolado e com um semblante pensativo- _" Droga, dessa vez eu tenho que admitir que o Ken está certo, nunca fui de ficar me martirizando por alguma coisa que me aconteceu, na realidade todas as coisas ruins que me aconteceram só serviram para me deixar mais forte!__ E agora, mais do que nunca eu tenho que lutar, se não vou perder a pessoa que mais amo... Yohji..."_

/ Algumas horas depois /

Yohji acordou e já passavam das quatro da tarde, ficou deitado na cama extremamente pensativo, prefiriu ficar trancado no quarto, não queria sair de lá, queria evitar ao máximo a presença de Aya, ficou mais ou menos umas duas horas em silêncio, quando resolveu tomar um banho e sair para (tentar) se divertir.

Aya ainda estava na sala, junto com Ken e Omi. Aya estava lendo um livro, enquanto Ken e Omi assistiam um filme.

Yohji estava se vestindo para sair, já passavam das oito da noite (ele vai sair cedo, né? ¬¬º). Ele estava vestido com uma calça de couro colada deixando bem a mostra os musculos de sua perna (bom, as pernas dele nem são tão musculosas ¬¬°), e uma daquelas blusas coladas que ele costuma usar. Estava extremamente sexy (, Súbita hemorragia nasal na autora Eu realmente preciso de um namorado... ù.u). Ele continuou no quarto, quando ouviu o som de passos no corredor, era Aya encaminhando-se para seu quarto (não o seu, o dele! ). Yohji ouviu claramente o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando logo em seguida, foi então que resolveu sair.

Ao encaminhar-se para a saída, quando foi abordado por Ken.

-Vai sair? (acho que isso é meio óbvio...)

-Vou, quero clarear minhas idéias, e faz um bom tempo que não saio mais de noite...

-Hum... O Aya estava esperando você acordar, para poder conversar com você sobre ontem.

-Bom, quando eu voltar eu converso com ele, não quero perder o show do Gackt. u.u 1- Yohji saiu encaminhando-se para o show, mas antes disso queria passar em algum lugar para beber um pouco, e tentar se animar.

/ No bar /

Yohji já havia tomado muitos copos de wisky (como ele consegue essa proeza??). Quando de repente, uma voz lhe soa familiar.

-Ora, ora... (Será Mutsumi? O.O)Olha quem está aqui.

-O que você quer? -Yohji pergunta desprezando quem quer que seja (já estava bêbado).

-Nada, só te fazer compania.- coloca um pozinho no copo de Yohji, que toma o restante do wisky, e cái desmaiado. (extrema falta de criatividade nessa hora)

/ No apartamento /

Aya estava impaciênte com a demora de Yohji.

"_Será que ele encontrou alguma garota?"_- Logo tentou afastar esse pensamento de sua mente já preocupada. _"Droga Yohji... Eu preciso de conversar com você..."_- Aya acabou adormecendo, estava cansado...

Na manhã seguinte Ken encontra Aya adormecido no sofá.

-Aya... Aya.

O ruivo acorda com o moreno o chamando.

-Ken... Que horas são?

-Já são nove horas, o Yohji ainda não chegou?

-Não...- O ruivo calou-se e ficou pensando em onde o playboy houvera passado a noite, que ainda não havia voltado. Quando de repente, seu fio de pensamento é cortado por uma voz extremamente familiar.

Olá Weiss, preocupado com seu amante? 

-Schuldig! O que você quer?-Aya responde nervoso, agora sabia que os Schwarz tinham algo a ver com o sumiço de Yohji.

Nada, só queria que você soubesse que ele em muito boa compania (Ô, põe boa nisso) 

-Boa compania? Vocês nunca foram uma boa compania! Onde está o Yohji? O que vocês fizeram com ele?

Ele está bem, mas está louco para te ver! E todos estamos anciosos por este encontro, será muito emocionante. 

-Me diga logo, onde vocês estão?

No mesmo lugar, você sabe aonde, é um lugar inesquecível para você, principalmente! 

-Desgraçado!

Venha logo, ou ele não vai aguentar te esperar... 

-O que foi, Aya?

-Schwarz... Eles pegaram o Yohji...

-Como... Como eles conseguiram?

-Não sei como, mas minha prioridade é salvá-lo!

Aya se retira e vai para o quarto, vestir-se para a missão de resgate de Yohji, Ken, também troca de roupa, e avisa Omi, que também se prepara, para ir ajudar o playboy.

/ No local determinado /

Aya sentiu seu coração apertar, ao adentrar novamente o local onde havia sido violado por Crawford. Eles são recepcionados por Nagi, que calado segue para onde encontram-se os demais.

-Sejam bem-vindos.-Crawford disse com um visível tom de sarcasmo-O que foi, não está feliz em me ver Aya?

Uma imensa onda de ódio tomava conta do coração de Aya, que partira para cima do americano com sua espada empunhada, mas Nagi usa seus poderes para não deixá-lo completar a ação.

-pode soltá-lo Nagi!

Nagi faz o que lhe é mandado, Ao correr os olhos pelo local Aya não encontra Yohji e nem mesmo o Alemão, Farfarello estava com um sorriso macabro estampado em seus lábios. Já Crawford permanecia inexpressivo. Os rapazes ouvem o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, e dela saem Yohji acompanhado pelo alemão. Yohji não apresentava nenhuma escoriação visível, mas a expressão de seu rosto estava diferente, não havia mais o brilho em seus olhos, eles estavam mórbidos, não apresentavam nenhuma emoção.

-Yohji-kun... -Omi ficou espantado ao ver o playboy colocando-se em posição de ataque

-Espantado? Ele se juntou a nós, e nos ajudará a destruí-los!

-É mentira! Yohji nunca faria algo assim! Vocês fizeram alguma coisa com ele!-Ken mostrava-se presente com seu grito de revolta.

-Yohji... O que vocês fizeram com ele?-Aya partira para cima de Crawford novamente, mas novamente for a empedido por Nagi, que dessa vez o jogou de encontro à perade.

Ken correu para tentar socorrer Aya, mas Yohji pôs-se à sua frente, com seu olhar inexpressivo.

-Yohji, saia da minha frente!

O Playboy nada respondia, nem sua expressão mudava. Omi que estava sem ação olhou para todos os lados, e percebeu que Schuldig estava muito concentrado, ele estranhou o fato de o alemão não agir, e ficar apenas concentrado na luta. Parecia que de certa forma ele estava manipulando a mente de Yohji.

Aya põe-se de pé, e empunha novamentea espada, ao perceber o brilho da lâmina Yohji vira-se para o ruivo, ainda em posição de ataque. O espadachim fica sem ação, não teria coragem de atacar aquele a quem tanto amava. Ken vai para perto de Omi, e este lhe conta o que havia percebido.

-Ken-kun, você reparou, o quanto Schuldig está concentrado em todos os movimentos de Yohji?

Ken olha para o lado onde o alemão se encontrava, percebendo aquilo que o chibi havia lhe dito.

-Você acha que ele está manipulando a mente de Yohji?

-Sim, com algum tipo de hipnose ele pode manipular a mente de Yohji.

-Então para que Yohji volte ao normal, precisamos de atacar Schuldig?

-Sim! Mas primeiro temos que avisar o Aya!

Aya continuava concentrado a cada movimento de Yohji, este, por sua vez continuava imóvel, parecia apenas esperar alguma ação por parte do ruivo, que também não se movia.

-Ken-kun, você vai atacar Farfarello primeiro, depois atacará Crawford, e eu atacarei o Nagi, enquanto isso Aya vai ficar lá com Yohji, assim que terminarmos, vamos atacar Schuldig.

-Certo!-Omi recebe uma afirmativa do jogador, que se prepara para atacar Farfarello.

Os dois começam a moverem-se, partindo para cima de seus respectivos alvos, mas Yohji percebe o movimento e joga seu arame para cima dos dois, os dois tentam escapar da investida do companheiro, e Aya decide atacá-lo, mas Yohji consegue ser mais rápido e o prende com seu arame.

Aproveitando a cobertura de Aya, Ken inicia uma batalha com Farfarello, e Omi parte para cima de Nagi.

Yohji aperta mais e mais o arame em volta de Aya, este começa a sentir sua carne ser cortada aos poucos, se Ken e Omi não andarem de pressa, ele acabaria sendo morto por aquele que amava e que retribuía seu amor. Uma morte triste, já que Yohji não suportaria descobrir que aquele que matara seu amado fora ele mesmo.

Com muito custo Ken consegue finalmente derrotar Farfarello, deixando-o desacordado, e parte para cima do americano. Omi ainda estava tendo dificuldades para derrotar Nagi, que já tinha seu braço ferido por um dardo jogado pelo loirinho.

Aya continuava sentindo aos poucos, a dor de ter seu corpo cortado por aquele arame. Não conseguia fitar o rosto de Yohji, não conhecia naquele rosto o homem que um dia amou, amou não ama, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mais do que a própria vida, mas aquele em sua frente não era Yohji, e sim um fantoche. A imagem do americano tomou conta de sua mente, e ele sentiu novamente uma devastadora onda de ódio, tamanho foi seu ódio que ele conseguiu forças suficientes para que pudesse se livrar do arame que apertava e cortava seu corpo. Indo para cima de Yohji dando uma investida que o faz cair desacordado.

Ken estava tendo dificuldade para vencer o americano, mas continuava sua luta. Omi continuava sua luta com Nagi e Farfarello parecia estar prestes a acordar. Aya voltou-se para o alemão que ainda mantinha-se concentrado, quando virou-se para o lado, percebeu que Yohji já estava em pé novamente. Aya voltou a se confrontar com o loiro, canseguia escapar a cada vez que ele jogava seu arame para prendê-lo. Ele apenas fugia, não queria machucar Yohji. Ken finalmente consegue deixar Crawford nocauteado, e volta-se para atacar Schuldig.

Aya continuava fugindo e Omi, que também nocauteou Nagi, vai ajudar Ken a acabar com o alemão. Omi e Ken partem para cima de Schuldig, que acorda de seu transe, e começa a lutar com os dois, Yohji cai desacordado, como um fantoche cai quando seu mestre deixa de manipulá-lo. Aya corre ao seu socorro, segurando-o em seus braços, abraçando seu corpo inerte, consegue sentir a respiração de seu koi arfante, como se ele sofresse, não queria nem imaginar o que ele sofrera para se tornar um fantoche. Na realidade Yohji não sofrera nenhuma agreção física, só for a dopado e então hipnotizado, e a única coisa que obedecia era a voz do alemão que ecoava em sua mente por meio de telepatia.

-Aya...-O loiro acordara- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Shiiiiu... Não fale nada... Vamos voltar para casa...

-Certo...-O loiro volta a adormecer.

Finalmente o alemão é derrotado, e eles retornam tranquilamente pela casa, deixando os Schwarz desacordados no local.

Continua...

Nhohoy! Finalmente consegui escrever a penúltima parte da fanfic! Estava começando a ficar desesperada, tava pensando até em desistir! Obrigada Mizu Hidaka por dizer que a fanfic nem tá ruim! Sinto-me mais aliviada! Estranho, minha mão ficou dormente... Acho que vou ter um derrame... Brin-ca-dei-ra **humor negro** Bom gente, então espero vocês no ultimo e emocionante capítulo de:

**_..:¨:..:¨:..O Lado Frágil da Parede de Gelo..:¨:..:¨:.._**

Kisus para todos!


	4. Chapter 4

O Lado frágil da Parede de Gelo

Parte 4

/ No dia seguinte /

-Ai... Que dor de cabeça...-Yohji encontrava-se deitado na cama de Aya-Uhn... Aqui é o quarto de Aya... Mas o que que eu tô fazendo aqui?

O ruivo encontrava-se na cozinha com os outros rapazes.

-E então, como está o Yohji?

-Ele ainda não acordou, mas vou levar o café da manhã para ele.

Yohji estava se levantando, quando vê o ruivo adentrando o quarto com uma bandeja em mãos, nela encontrava-se um delicioso café damanhã, com frutas, torrada geléia e suco. (que fome... -.-")

-Bom dia.-Disse o ruivo com a mesma expressão de sempre.

-Bom dia-O loiro respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça, uma dor de cabeça irritante estava deixando-o louco, não sabia como havia chegado em casa, não lembrava-se de nada que aconteceu depois de ter se embebedado.

-Trouxe isso para você comer, como está se sentindo?

-Obrigado... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir... Como eu vim parar aqui em casa?

-Eu queria conversar com você então fui te procurar, quando eu te encontrei completamente bêbado em um bar eu te trouxe para casa.-Aya preferiu omitir oque realmente havia acontecido, não queria que o playboy soubesse que fora controlado pelos Shwarz e que atacara Aya.

-Anh.. Eu te dei muito trabalho?

-Um pouco... (mentira)Mas você acabou adormecendo... Então agora é melhor você comer, eu vou tomar um banho, e descer para floricultura, enquanto isso descanse um pouco...

Aya encaminhaou-se para o banheiro, e depois de dez minutos, saiu enrolado em uma toalha, trocou-se rapidamente, e caminhou até o loiro, pegando a bandeja, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa e encaminhando-se para a porta, sente então seu braço ser firmemente segurado.

-Só isso? Só um beijo na testa?

-Eu não posso fazer mais que isso, tenho que descer, se não aqueles dois não vão abrir a floricultura!

-Mas você tá me devendo! Não se esqueça do tempo que eu fiquei sem te tocar... Eu quero recuperar esse tempo Aya...

-Mais tarde... Não posso largar a floricultura pra ficar aqui transando com você.

-Mas eu não estou te pedindo para transar comigo! Eu estou te pedindo para fazer amor... Não simplismente uma transa... Eu não quero só seu corpo, eu quero seu coração... Eu quero que você seja todo meu de novo, se eu continuar sem poder te tocar eu vou acabar enlouquecendo... Por favor Aya...

O ruivo pensou um pouco, mas logo um terno sorriso brotou de seus lábios, realmante, fazia muito tempo que não sentia o calor e o peso do corpo de seu amado sobre o seu, que não ouvia seus gemidos de prazer, que eram uma bela sinfonia para seus ouvidos... Fazia tempo, que não fazia amor com seu koi...

-Certo, você venceu...-Aya abandonou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha e foi se dirigindo para a cama, colocando-se por cima do playboy, capturando seus lábios em um beijo suave que foi se intensificando. Logo as línguas se enroscavam, e o ar começava a faltar para ambos, que acabaram separando-se por uns instantes para poderem respirar. Ambos fitavam apaixonadamente a face um do outro, sentiam como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que faziam amor, a mesma intensidade, a mesma paixão, o mesmo desejo, tudo voltava da forma mais intensa possível.

Yohji foi posicionando-se em cima de Aya, começando a atacar o pálido pescoço do rapaz, beijando-o e mordiscando cada milímetro, gostava de ver Aya entregando-se apenas para seu deleite, gostava dos sons emitidos por sua boca, gostava de tudo que aquele rapaz tinha, sua beleza, sua paixão, sua forma de amar, seu olhar penetrante, seu olhar shine ( Que fofo), até mesmo seu mau-humor diário, pois sabaia que ele só era assim na frante dos outros, pois quando estava sozinho trancado no quarto se entregando para ele, se tornava a mais terna das criaturas.

Yohji foi tirando a camisa de Aya, beijando seu tórax, mordiscando seus mamilos, deixando-os completamente eriçados. Adorava a forma como o ruivo se contorcia a cada toque seu, adorava torturá-lo. A imagem dele era completamente angelical, em sua mente Aya não era um assassino frio, e sim seu amado, frágil, e sensível. Ele desceu mais ainda, deixando um rastro de saliva, alcançando o umbigo, deu-lhe um trato especial, lambendo-o e enfiando-o a língua, levando o ruivo a loucura mais prazerosa.

Sua mão acariciava o membro ainda escondido pela calça preta que o espadachim usava, ele sentia a protubrância crescer, a cada carícia, pedindo para se libertada. Yohji atendeu prontamente, desabotoando a calça, e tirando-a com cuidado, logo em seguida, voltou para retirar a cueca de mesma cor, liberando então o pênis completamente ereto de Aya. O ruivo estava em chamas, adorava as sensações que apenas Yohji causava em seu corpo. O playboy em provocação começou a lember a glande, e a observar Aya se contorcer ainda mais, ouvindo os gemidos deste que agora estava completamente entregue para que ele o amasse sem limites.

Sem preça Yohji envolveu o membro de Aya com sua boca, enquanto sua macia língua fazia movimentos circulares, ele começou um movimento com a cabeça subindo e descendo, que junto com uma leve sucção faziam Aya ver estrelas, e desejar ainda mais que o playboy o possuísse. Percebendo todo o desejo do ruivo, o loiro leva seus dedos à boca de Aya, que os lambe, deixando-os completamente lubrificados com sua saliva. O loiro continuava chupando o pênis de Aya, sentindo que este chegaria logo ao orgasmo, queria sentir o gosto dele novamente. Levou os dedos cheios de saliva a entradinha do ruivo, esfregando-os, e deixando-a bem molhada, para receber o seu trato.

-Ahn... huh... Yotan...- Aya já sabia que não iria durar por muito tempo, já estava chegando ao limite, Yohji sabia como ninguém leva-lo à loucura, assim que introduziu o primeiro dedo, sentiu o corpo do espadachim retesar como nunca, começando então um delicioso movimento tocando a próstata do ruivo.

-Isso... mais...

-Nossa Aya... Hoje você tá muito fogoso... Eu vou apagar seu fogo, fique tranquilo-Disse isso indroduzindo mais um dedo, recebando em troca um gemido mais alto, continuou tocando a próstata do ruivo, até que finalmente sentiu o jorro de esperma inundar sua boca, com satisfação não deixou uma gota se quer escapar. Subiu beijando a boca de Aya, que estava sensualmente semi-aberta, sussurrando então em seu ouvido-Adoro seu gosto, sabia?

-arhn... Eu adoro... quando você me beija desse jeito...-sua respiração estava completamente ofegante.

O playboy agora posicionava-se entre as pernas do ruivo, que as abriu ainda mais deixando a passagem ainda mais livre. Yohji foi introduzindo seu pênis na entrada de Aya bem lentamente, colando seu corpo ao do rapaz. Quando já havia introduzido completamente, começou a fazer movimentos lentos, que foram se intensificando junto com os gemidos, o som que se fazia presente no quarto, agora era em dueto. Ambos sentiam as maravilhosas sensações como se fossem apenas um, e chagaram ao orgasmo também como se fossem apenas um.

Agora seus corpo jogados na cama, denunciavam todo o prezer que um proporcionara ao outro, seus corpos estavam separados, mas seus corações estavam juntos como nunca, esqueceram-se dos traumas, do trabalho, do mundo de fora, como se naquele momento, tudo o que havia no mundo eram apanas eles, e o amor que os ligavam fortemente.

-Eu te amo-Disse Yohji puxando o corpo de Aya para um forte abraço e um terno beijo.

-Tembém te amo muito! Muito mesmo!

-Nossa... Assim parece que você me ama mais do que eu te amo!

-Mas eu te amo mais mesmo!

-Isso não é verdade! Eu te amo pelo triplo!

-Eu te amo pelo quadruplo!

-Eu te amo pelo sextuplo!

-Eu te amo infinitamente!

-A é?

-É!

-Então eu te amo por duas vezes o infinito!

-Não existe duas vezes o infinito!

-Então, chegamos a conclusão que nos amamos igualmente!

-Sim...

/ Mais tarde /

-É... Pelo jeito o Aya e o Yohji não vão sair daquele quarto tão cedo...

-Ah... Ken-kun, eles precisam recuperar o tempo perdido!

-É, mas eles podiam fazer isso no fim de semana! ¬.¬

-Por que vocês estão falando sobre a minha vida?- De repente uma voz fria se faz presente

-Taí o Aya de sempre... ¬.¬

-Que bom Aya-kun! Como foi com o Yohji -kun?

-Não lhe devo satsfação da minha vida pessoal. -.-

-Eu não quero saber como vocês fizeram, e nem o que vocês fizeram, eu só queria saber se o relacionamento de vocês voltou ao normal!

-É... Estamos bem sim. Nós nos amamos e estamos juntos. Estamos ligados um ao outro por nossos sentimentos, e ninguém vai nos separar agora. Era só isso?

-Sim!

-... Então voltem a trabalhar!

-Que bom que o Aya-kun voltou ao normal, né?

-Bom, você diz... Se bem que é melhor vê-lo assim, do que deprimido chorando pelos cantos... ¬.¬

Bom, vamos voltar a trabalhar, porque a noite nos aguarda, e está promentendo muita coisa!

-Hai Ken-kun!

,´, FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM,´,

Bom, então é isso! Aleluia! Finalmente! Pensei que nunca terminaria essa fanfic! Já estava entrando em desespero! Assim, as participações do Omi e do Ken foram mais em cena de sexo, me desculpem, é que p/ enxer lingüiça eu colocava os dois... E também por que se não a participação deles seria praticamente obsoleta... Gomen... u.u Prometo que na próxima fic, eu não vou ficar enxendo tanta lingüiça!

Nhohoy! Eles ficaram muito OOC, mas essa fic era pra ficar com um final fofo, vocês não esperavam ue eu fosse deixá-la mais novela mexicana do que já estava, né? Mas realmente, eu não consigo imaginar o Aya e o Yohji competindo sobre quem ama mais! ¬.¬

Espero que vcs tenham gostado do final... Eu nunca descrevi uma cena de sexo como eu descrevi a cena do Aya com o Yohji, **emocionada ; . ;**, isso é graças aos jogos yaois que tenho feito com a Mystik! Tb quero agradecer à Quel! Obrigadão meninas! A Mizu eu agradeci no capítulo anterior!

Obrigado à todos!

Beijos para todos! Nos vemos na próxima fic!


End file.
